Chinatsu
Chinatsu was a young woman who was the first and only female member of Orchestra, an international team of assassins. Little is known about Chinatsu's past except that her parents were murdered, along with numerous others by an assassin, when the assassin shot up an opera house in Paris. Chinatsu got a hold of a handgun presumably belonging to the assassin's target. Chinatsu shot at the assassin, but only grazed his side. Instead of killing her, the assassin is impressed with Chinatsu's bravery and offers to allow her to become his apprentice. Amazingly, Chinatsu agrees, and goes onto work as an apprentice and partner to the assassin, whose name is never revealed, with Chinatsu simply referring to him as "Master". At one point, Chinatsu accompanies her master on a mission where she is forced to enter the water fully clothed, and, finding them uncomfortable, removes her panties, and subsequently kills several people. This results in Chinatsu never wearing underwear on a mission, even when wearing a skirt. Chinatsu is subsequently sent on a mission to eliminate one of the main characters, arms dealer Koko Hekmatyar in Dubai. Battle vs. Roberta Cisneros (by SPARTAN 119) Chinatsu drove her pickup truck through the streets of Roanapur. Suddenly, along the side of one of the road, Chinatsu saw a woman in a maid outfit. This was her target. Chinatsu pulled the trigger on the steering wheel, causing the .50 caliber machine gun mounted in the side of the truck to fire. Rosarita "Roberta" Cisneros heard the gun fire and rolled into a nearby alleyway and climbed up a fire escape ladder and got out her Barrett M82 Sniper rifle with underbarrel multi-shot grenade launcher. Roberta fired a 40mm grenade at Chinatsu's truck, sending the vehicle up in a ball of flames. Chinatsu extracated herself from the flaming wreckage, drawing fire from Roberta's .50 caliber rifle, which narrowly missed, the rounds whizzing by her head. Chinatsu drew her custom grenade launcher, the "Chinatsu Cannon Special", and fired off a 40mm grenade round, blowing away the top of the building Roberta stood on. Roberta jumped to another rooftop, however, she had to abandon her heavy Barrett .50 as she jumped. Roberta drew her Sistema Colt pistols and fired at Chinatsu, as she fired back with an IMI Negev LMG. Roberta needed to find a heavier weapon. She barged into a store and burst into the backroom, pistol whipping the owner unconcious as she went. The store was a front for a illegal arms dealer, and grabbed a G3 assault rifle off the racks. Roberta turned to face Roberta just as Chinatsu burst in, armed with an AKM, having run out of ammunition for her Negev LMG. Roberta fired a burst from the back room, before jumping through a window and into another back alleyway , as the G3 was blown out of her hand by Chinatsu's AK fire. Roberta ran down back alley, into the streets, where she grabbed a large suitcase from the vehicle she was using in Roanapur. Chinatsu jumped out the window, into the alleyway, at which point, Roberta pulled the trigger on the handle of the suitcase, activating the hidden grenade launcher. A 40mm grenade flew right at Chinatsu, impacting her her in the chest and exploded violently, reducing her to a few charred, bloody remains. Roberta turned her back on the scene of carnage and walked away. WINNER: Rosarita "Roberta" Cisneros Expert's Opinion Roberta won this battle because of her superior weaponry, training, and combat experience, which Chinatsu simply could not keep up with. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors